


It's All Been Done

by gwenfrankenstien



Series: Vids by Gwen Frankenstien [42]
Category: Black Mirror
Genre: Embedded Video, Episode: s03e04 San Junipero, F/F, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:23:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: The past was much more fun.





	It's All Been Done

**Author's Note:**

  * For [absternr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/absternr/gifts).



[It's All Been Done [San Junipero]](https://vimeo.com/300064692) from [Gwen Frankenstein](https://vimeo.com/user33207910) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> Music by the Bare Naked Ladies


End file.
